Ne pars pas comme ça
by hispteria
Summary: Takao et Midorima sont à la fac, ils se sont installés ensemble mais finalement ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. Pourquoi ? Parce que se sont deux idiots de classe mondiale.
1. Chapter 1

Ne pars pas comme ça

_Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartient pas et cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson « ne pars pas maintenant » de P. Fiori. _

_Pairing: Midorima / Takao (Gloire à eux !)_

_Genre : romance – humour _

_Résumé : Takao et Midorima sont à la fac, ils se sont installés ensemble mais finalement ça ne se passe pas comme prévu parce que se sont deux idiots de classe mondiale. _

_Rating:M, pour le langage et ce qui va suivre  
_

_Blabla : merci à celles (ceux?) qui ont eu la gentillesse d'avoir commenter la première fic. J'étais toute émue ! Merci, merci, merci !_

_PS : Cette fic fera certainement 4 parties. _

* * *

Partie I :

Je fais ma valise.

Je suis dans la chambre de notre appartement. Enfin, de notre colocation pour les autres.

Il y a deux mois, après notre diplôme, nous sommes rentrés à l'université. Et oui même un Bakao comme moi a réussi y entrer !

Midorima est en première année de médecine. J'ai choisi de faire une fac de psychologie dans le secret espoir de mieux comprendre le tsundere qui vit avec moi et puis … un jour je m'imaginais avoir un cabinet avec lui. Psychologue et cardiologue ensemble.

Bref, comme dirait la pub, ça c'était avant !

On s'est mis ensemble avec Midorima, comme ça, comme si c'était naturel. Il jour il m'a dit que Oha Asa lui avait dit que sa chance était sous ses yeux et bim ! J'étais là !

Enfin, j'étais là avant : à lui passer le ballon, à le promener, à le soutenir. A être presque son ombre. Mais Môssieur, pense avoir fait tout le travail … j'ai pas eu le cœur ni le courage de le contrarier.

Bref … me souviens combien il était rougissant quand il m'a dit qu'Oha Asa avait prédit que c'était un jour de chance pour les cancers et les scorpions et que son lucky item était un baiser.

Il m'a embrassé comme ça, au beau milieu de la rue, et c'était bon, doux comme du chocolat chaud dans ma gorge.

Ensuite, il m'a pris la main et on a marché jusqu'à la gare. Vous le croirez ou non, moi la pipelette de Shutoku, j'ai pas été capable d'aligner trois mots... son regard était si tendre, que je savais pas quoi dire sans casser l'ambiance.

Quand on s'est quitté, il m'a enlacé fort. Il m'a embrassé comme si c'était la fin du monde. Je me suis retrouvé à lui lécher les lèvres, la langue, à presser mon corps comme si je voulais fondre en lui. Il n'était pas en reste, ces mains passaient de mon dos à mes fesses, je crois même qu'il les avait empoignées. Un baiser retourne cerveau, retourne biquette dans le pantalon …

Je suis rentré chez moi difficilement tellement j'avais l'impression de ne pas toucher terre …

Tu parles, j'ai bien atterri ensuite ! L'amour c'est se jeter dans le vide … tu parles, tu t'exploses comme un con dans une piscine sans eau, ouais !

Parce que le Mido-kun, c'te crevure, avait décidé qu'il avait conclu donc zéro effort … le matin, on se serait serré la main, que ça aurait été pareil ! Un bisou vague sur les lèvres le matin et le soir … Un bonjour-au revoir amélioré en somme. Me disais qu'il était timide, puis les examens arrivaient pas trop le temps de réfléchir … fallait réviser … ou du moins subtiliser le crayon-dieu fainéant du Mido-chieur. J'avais du employer les grands moyens pour le lui prendre … m'installer sur ses genoux, lui rouler un sacré patin (hummm, pas désagréable comme manœuvre) et profiter qu'il s'en remette pour le lui piquer.

Finalement, j'ai réussi les examens et l'entrée à la fac. Le Mido-chiant m'a alors proposé qu'on habite ensemble sur le campus. Oha Asa ayant prédit que c'était un jour pour bâtir des projets immobiliers. Comme un Bakao que je suis, j'avais compris qu'il voulait qu'on s'installe ensemble comme couple.

Que neni ! c'était vraiment un plan D. D comme désillusion … D comme deux chambres. D comme débrouilles toi avec ta main alors que ton homme dors à coté. D comme « Dégage Takao de mon lit » !

Je suis pas d'une nature susceptible mais deux bisous par jour entre les céréales et la brosse à dents suivi d'un dégage de mon lit c'était trop pour moi.

J'ai beau l'aimer à un point que la raison ne peut le comprendre. J'ai beau ne penser qu'à lui. J'ai beau avoir une patience d'ange avec lui. J'ai beau savoir que c'est un tsundere. J'ai beau savoir que quelque part il m'aime.

Je ne peux que constater qu'il ne me comprend pas. Je ne peux constater qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. Je ne peux constater qu'il est froid et distant avec moi. Je peux constater que sa carapace de tsundere ne se fissure pas pour moi. Je ne peux constater qu'il m'aime mal.

Je suis pas une chochotte. Mais je suis pas, non plus, quelqu'un qui m'écrase. Je ne suis pas heureux comme ça.

Alors, je pars.

Je ne pleurais pas, je suis un homme. J'aurais des allergies dans ma chambre d'ado chez les parents. J'aurai pas un chagrin d'amour mais une grippe qui fait couler le nez et t'empêche de sortir.

Voila, je vais je me sevrer de Mido-connard. Je l'aimerai toujours mais ça ne suffit plus. Alors je fais mes valises. Je pars loin de lui.

Midorima est en train de travailler « dans sa chambre ». Faut que je lui dise que je m'en vais.

Il est dos à moi face à son bureau.

- je m'en vais, lui dis je doucement

Il se retourne me regarde. Sa tortue en peluche est sur ses genoux. Pourquoi, elle et pas moi. Je baisse la tête, de rage.

- je m'en vais.

- tu rentres quand ? me répond-t- il

Putain, que c'est dur de lui dire. J'avale ma salive. Mes allergies me reprennent.

- je … je vais chez mes parents

- tu leur passeras le bonjour. Tu rentreras vers quelle heure, alors ?

Je baisse encore plus la tête. Je peux pas le regarder … j'ai mal aux yeux, ils piquent.

- je … je ne rentrerai pas. J'ai presque soufflé ces mots

- ...

Pas de réaction. Pas de réaction. Il n'y a pas que les yeux qui me piquent, mes poings aussi.

Je lève, enfin, le regard vers lui. Il me regarde, je me retourne, je ferme la porte.

La porte vient de se fermer. Takao part ?

Je me lève, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive encore. Il voit pas que j'ai du travail … tss.

Il est dans l'entrée un sac sur l'épaule, en train de mettre ses chaussures. Il part ?

Je le regarde. Il faudrait que je dise quelque chose … je comprends pas ce qui lui prend.

- On part pas un dimanche, m'entends-je lui dire.

- On est mardi, me répond t-il

- il y a la grève des transports, Takao

- Je pars avec le vélo

- il va y avoir de l'orage

- j'ai un parapluie

Je souffle, depuis quand il a réponse à tout ? Je le vois contracter ses épaules à mon agacement. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Puis, comme si son courage se faisait la malle, il sort et claque la porte.

_To be continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ne pars pas comme ça

_Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartient pas. _

_Pairing : Midorima / Takao (Gloire à eux ! )_

_Genre : romance – humour _

_Résumé : Takao et Midorima sont à la fac, ils se sont installés ensemble mais finalement ça ne se passe pas comme prévu parce que se sont deux idiots de classe mondiale. _

_Rating : M _

_Blabla : merci aux "fanficteurs" qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et merci pour vos critiques constructives et encourageantes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;-)  
_

* * *

Partie II :

Je suis là, toujours accolé au mur de l'entrée. Il est parti … pourtant l'horoscope de Takao ne disait rien de particulier aujourd'hui. Bon, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, il rentrera avant que je me lasse, pensa Shintaro.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna à son bureau pour travailler. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de la énième lubie de celui qui venait de partir. Il mis, quand même, son portable sur ledit bureau, Takao lui enverrait sûrement un texto rapidement.

Shintaro continua de travailler toute la matinée. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand son ventre le rappela à son souvenir.

D'habitude, Takao venait le chercher pour déjeuner. Bref, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment utilisée, et décida de se préparer quelque chose. Il déposa son luky item du jour sur le bar. Et se rendit compte qu'il allait manger seul … ça n'allait quand même pas lui couper l'appétit, non certainement pas. Lui Shintaro, meilleur shooter de tout le Japon, n'allait pas se laisser affecter par l'absence, temporaire, d'un Bakao de premier ordre. Non, non …

Il décida donc de faire réchauffer quelques restes … qu'il ne fini pas décidant qu'il ferrait mieux de retourner travailler.

A son bureau pourtant il n'arrivait à rien. Pourquoi, son bruyant et remuant partenaire était parti ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre... en tout cas, pour lui ! Enfin, Takao reviendrait. C'était une certitude. Il le suivait partout depuis le lycée, le conduisait, lui cassait les oreilles et lui faisait les meilleures passes. Il reviendrait c'était sur. Il s'était imposé comme une évidence dans sa vie sans lui demander son avis. Il reviendrait.

Sur de ce fait, il se remit au travail. Puis décida qu'un peu d'exercice physique lui ferait du bien et alla sur un terrain de basket faire quelques lancers.

Il n'en rata pas un. Il était le meilleur.

L'humilité, il la laissait aux autres. Mais à la différence d'Aomine, il avait l'intelligence et le savoir-vivre de ne pas le dire à tout le monde. Et on disait qu'il était nul en relations sociales, pfff ….

Quand il rentra l'appartement était encore vide. Pas de musique ou de télé à fond, pas de Tadaima tonitruant de Takao. Bien, ça lui reposerait les oreilles. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il regarda son portable, pas de message. Il pris acte du fait que Takao n'avait eu le savoir vivre de lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Bien, ça lui éviterait de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui après tout. Un peu de calme lui ferait du bien.

Il décida alors se coucher. Quand on est fatigué, on se couche se dit-il. Il regarda sa montre, il était 21 heures. Et alors, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Le demain, toujours pas de Takao. Et pendant la semaine suivante, il constata, en revenant de la fac, qu'il n'était pas rentré. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas croisé sur le campus non plus.

Shintaro ne voyait pas l'utilité de prendre l'initiative d'initier le contact. Ce n'était pas lui qui était parti sans explication et puis, il allait très bien sans lui.

Et le fait qu'il dormait mal et ne mangeait quasiment pas n'avait aucun rapport avec le départ du Bakao. Non, il avait du attraper une grippe, certes sans fièvre et sans éternuement, mais une bonne grippe qui vous rend patraque, mal fichu avec les yeux qui coulent sans raison.

Bref, à part ces petits tracas physiques mineurs, tout allait bien. Et bien sur, le fait qu'il n'avait pas fait le ménage, les courses ou des lessives était uniquement et strictement lié à son état physique diminué. Voila.

Après une semaine de solitude, Shinttaro se retrouva, en ce samedi matin, en T-Shirt-jogging, devant la télé pour suivre Oha Asa. Il sortirait plus tard se le procurer et puis … d'habitude Takao le traînait dehors pour dixit « prendre l'air, voir des gens, vivre quoi ! Shin-chan faut que tu profites de ta jeunesse ! ». Puis, en général, ils allaient au cinéma, traînaient dans des librairies, prenaient un verre avec des anciens coéquipiers ou faisaient une partie de basket.

Rien de tout ça au programme du jour, il pourrait, enfin, travailler tranquillement. Bref, tout allait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il écouta Oha Asa lui prédire une journée de conflits intérieurs avec des difficultés d'expression. L'objet chanceux du jour étant une pierre de jade.

Shintaro écarquilla les yeux. Une pierre de jade, il en avait justement acheté une, enfin, un bracelet en argent, simple mais avec des pierres de jade, qu'il comptait offrir à Takao. Mais il n'avait osé …

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Takao n'avait jamais clairement dit qu'il l'aimait et s'était contenté de suivre le mouvement. Lui offrir quelque chose le stressait, il ne savait pas si son colocataire l'accepterait... et non, il n'était pas parano. La preuve ?

Takao n'avait rien dit quand ils avaient emménagé et qu'il avait vu qu'il y avait deux chambres.

Il avait espéré qu'il s'indigne, tempête, en décrétant qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Et lui, dans sa bonté, aurait fait en sorte de céder en lui faisant croire que c'était pour le faire taire. Mais rien de rien. Takao avait pris pour acquis le principe des deux chambres sans un haussement de sourcils… certes, il venait le voir le soir au moment de dormir sans être sérieux comme d'habitude. Il l'embêtait jusqu'à être satisfait puis s'en allait … rien de plus.

Et maintenant, il était parti sans explication. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Ils vivaient ensemble, allaient à la fac ensemble et s'embrassaient de temps en temps. Pour être Shintaro ne pouvait dire qu'il était content de cette situation. Il avait espéré, à sa manière, qu'ils deviendraient un « couple ». En y pensant, il renifla. Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas tout ces trucs sentimentaux et surtout, surtout les exprimer ! C'était tellement niais, gênant et affligeant. Il laissait ça aux autres.

Lui avait très bien su se faire comprendre sans devoir donner dans la guimauve.

Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Takao vers la fin de leur terminale. Il avait fait le choix d'aller en fac de médecine et son passeur était incertain. Ce dernier avait envisagé aller faire une fac en Australie où il y avait une bonne équipe de basket.

Cette histoire d'éloignement l'avait laissé dans un drôle d'état, comme si une enclume a pris place dans son estomac.

Alors oui, il avait des lunettes, mais, non, il n'était aveugle. Il avait mis du temps à faire la part entre l'amitié et l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers le n° 10 de Shutoku. Il était allé dans les temples pour obtenir des prédictions et même voir une voyante pour y voir plus clair.

Et puis, comme toujours, Oha Asa lui avait montré la voie. Un mardi quelques semaines avant les examens finaux, son horoscope avait prédit un jour de chance pour les scorpions et les cancers. L'objet chanceux du jour pour les cancers était une accolade.

Il avait intérieurement débattu avec lui même et il était arrivé à la conclusion que la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'enlacer était son bruyant chauffeur de pousse-pousse. Il avait alors céder à ses résistances, réticences et peurs, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Takao était spécial pour lui. A partir de ce moment, tout devint plus simple. Il avait accepté simplement ses sentiments et le fait qu'ils étaient dirigés vers un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il ne luttait pas contre le destin.

Et là, en ce samedi matin, en jogging devant télé, réfléchissant à sa « relation », il se rendit compte que c'était bien lui et lui seul qui l'avait construit : il avait fait le premier pas, il l'avait embrassé (en mentant un peu et transformant une accolade en baiser), il lui avait proposé de vivre ensemble. Et puis, il avait eu la bienséance de ne pas s'imposer en lui laissant le choix de faire lit commun ou séparé. Shintaro était un homme d'action et ne croyait qu'aux actes en matière de sentiments. Et là, c'était clair, non ? Il avait prouvé, démontré et établit par des actes non équivoques qu'il l'aimait.

Et Takao, lui, s'en allait sans rien lui dire. La conclusion à laquelle en vient Shintaro fut aussi simple que 2+2 = Takao ne l'aimait pas et il ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne reviendrait pas. Une vague de colère immergea Shintaro et ses yeux commencèrent piquer un peu. Il ne comprenait pas. Si on n'aime pas quelqu'un on ne l'embrasse pas comme ça, on n'accepte pas de prendre un appartement.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon les poings serrés et les yeux aux bords des larmes quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ne pars pas comme ça

_Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Pairing : Midorima / Takao (Gloire à eux ), mention de Kise et Kasamatsu et du couple le plus énigmatique pour moi mais vachement crédible : Kiyoshi et Hanamiya  
_

_Genre : romance – humour _

_Résumé : Takao et Midorima sont à la fac, ils se sont installés ensemble mais finalement ça ne se passe pas comme prévu parce que se sont deux idiots de classe mondiale. _

_Rating : M _

_Blabla : Merci pour vos commentaires ! pardon pour ce retard, en vacances j'oublie tout ?!  
Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas plus que ça mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ;-) !  
_

_PS : Cette fic fera certainement 4 parties. _

Partie III

Takao avait passé une semaine à errer chez ses parents qui heureusement avaient eu l'intelligence de ne rien lui demander. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas dupes …

Sa « grippe » avait été une excuse qui arrangeait tout le monde.

Au bout de trois jours, il avait ce qu'on appelle « péter son cable ». Il était tombé sur l'émission Oha Asa et, bien sur, il avait eu une montée de tristesse qui s'était vite transformée en tension insupportable pour les autres membres de sa famille. Ces derniers lui avaient alors suggéré de sortir, bon, en fait, foutu dehors.

Et maintenant, il errait et arriva, quasi-naturellement, vers un terrain de basket. Il tomba sur Kise et Kasamatsu, ex-membres de Kaijo.

Il les regarda jouer pendant un moment. Son œil de faucon ne ratant aucune engueulade de l'ex- capitaine, les regards un peu trop accrochés, gestes attentifs l'un vers l'autre. Bref, des amoureux transits qui partageaient un moment et une passion… c'était si …, c'était tout ce qu'il v… bref, ça lui donna envie de crever sur place.

Il continua de marcher comme si il y avait une brique à la place de l'estomac quand rencontra Kiyoshi de Serin. Il avait toujours cet air de Bouddha qui avait trouvé l'illumination … A coté de lui, se tenait, Hanamiya, avec son sourire de tueur en série.

Kiyoshi lui fit des grands signes quand il l'aperçut.

Quand il salua Kiyoshi, il se sentit observé par Hanamiya. Ce mec avait le dont de foutre les miquettes à quiconque d'un tant soi peu intéressé par sa survie. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de l'ex-meneur de Seirin … Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il entendit ce qu'Hanamiya dit :

- Regardez moi cet imbécile avec sa tête à faire peur aux chiards et à épouvanter les cafards.

Il continua en regardant Takao droit dans les yeux :

- tu as des problèmes avec La Carotte à Lunettes. Il t'a largué ? Il en avait marre d'avoir un animal de compagnie ? Ben, fais pas cette tête, tu le suis comme un chien depuis le lycée. Je me doute que rien n'a changé.

Le meneur de Shutoku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet enfoiré se mêlait de sa vie en le traitant de chien.

Il siffla entre les dents :

- je t'ai demandé le prix du beurre ? Occupe toi de tes affaires !

- Ohh, le petit faucon sort les serres … hum intéressant ! Alors j'ai vu juste. La Mido-Carotte l'a largué. J'espère, au moins, que vous avez consommé, histoire que tu aies eu un retour sur investissement ! Pathétiques...

- Mako-chan arrête. Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien.

- Ta gueule Teppei ! Il ne va pas bien, mon cul ! Il fait sa victime en traînant les pieds comme une vieille limace asthmatique. Ah quand même, un petit satifecit Petit-Faucon-de-mon-cul, il est bien gaulé la perche à lunettes … tu as dû bien t'amuser avec lui ...! Siffla Makoto en glissant sa langue sur les lèvres,

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Takao. Il prit Hanamiya par le col et en le regardant bien dans les yeux, il lui dit lentement :

- ne parle pas de moi, ne parle pas de Midorima, ne le regarde pas, ne le mate pas, ne le touche pas ou je t'ex-plo-se. Tu as bien compris ?

- Doucement Takao, Mako-chan est toujours, hum, trop direct... Mais c'est un garçon charmant en fait.

Takao lâcha le « garçon charmant » et regarda l'imbécile heureux de Kiyoshi. Celui remettait le col de « Mako-Chan » en le sermonnant sur ces manières. Ledit Mako-chan sifflait comme un serpent mais se laissa faire. Ils se retournèrent vers lui en se tenant la main. Mako-chan mettant au défi Takao de faire une remarque.

Ce fut Kiyoshi qui termina d'achever Takao :

- Tu sais tu as des yeux de faucons qui te servent à rien. Ça crève les yeux que vous plaisez toi et Midorima.

- Comme si ça suffisait … , lança Takao

- Et allez, les lamentations maintenant. Rien à tirer de ce type … pathétique et lâche. Si tu as une épine dans le cul, enlève là... Bon, on se tire ? Demanda, enfin, enjoint le « type charmant » à Teppei.

Kiyoshi continua comme si Makoto n'avait rien dit :

- on a croisé Midorima hier, avec une peluche de Totoro sous le bras … bref, il avait l'air ailleurs. Comme un peu malade... bref, on va te laisser y réfléchir Takao-kun, dit Kiyoshi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir à penser à certaines choses … glissa-il de manière énigmatique à l'attention de Takao.

Takao se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il était en mode berserk. Mais de quoi ils se mêlaient ces deux-là ? Non mais y a pas idée d'emmerder les gens qui veulent juste traîner leur peine dans la rue.

Est ce qu'ils leur demandaient ce qu'ils foutaient ensemble ?

Merde de merde.

Et puis, comment ça il était l'esclave du Mido-chieur ? Non, mais leur jugement à deux balles, ils allaient se les mettre là où il pensait et faire l'avion avec.

Merde de merde.

Takao fumait par les oreilles... qu'est ce qu'avait voulu dire ce mec ?

Il connaissait Mido-chiant par cœur du moindre froncement de sourcils au reniflement n°5 qui voulait dire qu'il se marrait.

Il le savait de A à Z, son grain de beauté derrière l'oreille, ses longs doigts, cet éclat bleuté dans les yeux. Et ces deux abrutis venaient lui expliquer comment le comprendre.

Merde de merde, il avait pas besoin d'eux. Il le connaissait par cœur, point. Il avait passé les trois années de lycée à étudier le Midomiratus Shintaroïd dans son habitus. Comme un anthropologue, il pouvait écrire une thèse sur le sujet.

Merde de merde.

Pourquoi, ça l'énervait tant que ces deux cons commentent sa relation ? Eux, non plus ils n'étaient assortis. Eux, non plus n'avaient pas le même caractère. Eux, par contre, avait l'air d'avoir trouvé un équilibre …

Merde de merde, voilà qu'il se prenait à se comparer au Bouddha illuminé et à Hannibal Lecter …

Et puis, merde de merde. Il pensa au Grand Con de Sa Vie, justement parce qu'il le connaissait Midorima, il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Parce qu'il le connaissait, il savait qu'il faudrait mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

Parce qu'il se connaissait, il savait aussi qu'il devait mettre fin à son mal-être. Si ce grand con ne faisait pas un pas vers lui, s'il ne lui donnait pas quelques garanties, il arrêterait de l'aimer. Point barre, merci Madame, au revoir Monsieur.

Alors, il souffla un coup. Sa colère ne retomba pas. Non, mais il fallait être lucide. Regarder la vérité en face. Fallait aller à la source de ses problèmes. Et son problème, c'était un beau gosse aux yeux verts froid et distant.

Qu'on se le dise, il n'était pas un p'tit slip. Il allait affronter son problème, comme un bonhomme qu'il était.

Aux pays des carottes à lunettes, il allait être un lapin féroce. Pas de quartier. Ça allait être la fête de la carotte.

* * *

_La suite s'annonce musclée ! Haha !_

_To be continued ..._


End file.
